


to the man who’ll love him next

by iamwooing (sungwoontrash)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/iamwooing
Summary: woong took up his time, writing a letter to the man who will love woojin after him. he went to the post office, sending the letter to a random address he got from his friend only to find himself picking up the same letter from the doorstep of his new apartment. ironic, isn’t it?





	to the man who’ll love him next

“People do break up sometimes, Daehwi,” Woong blurted out on a Sunday morning. Daehwi was slumping on his bed as he packed his clothes inside his suitcase, “It’s inevitable, I guess. Relationships are meant to end at some point and we—,” He looked at Daehwi who was busy wiping his tears, “—we couldn’t do anything about it.”

Daehwi wasn’t that young to not understand what Woong had said, but still, it was something he couldn’t comprehend no matter how much he tried, “I just can’t see the point, hyung. I mean—“ He got up, crossed his arms and pouted at his hyung, “You were in love. Like so in love with each other. I just couldn’t see the reason why you have to break up with each other.”

“We  _were_? ” Woong could only laugh at that phrase. Daehwi looked at him amusingly, as if he was crazy or something. Woong shook his head and slowly smiled at the younger, “We are, still. We are still in love with each other, Daehwi. As far as I’m concerned.”

Daehwi was frustrated and confused at the same time. What’s going on Woong’s mind was beyond what he could understand at that moment, “Why?” was all he could ask, “Why did you broke up? If you still love each other, why?”

“Not because you love each other, you need to stay together,” Woong put the last piece of clothing on his suitcase. It was Woojin’s favourite hoodie, one of Woong’s favourite as well that somehow he managed to sneaked out from the younger’s apartment, “In order for us to grow individually, we need to grow apart.”

“So, you mean the break up was decided by the two of you?” Daehwi was pretty shocked about that idea, at least. He knew how badly Woojin cherised Woong and the other way around, but knowing it was their decision surprised him the most, “Woojin hyung really let you go, just like that?”

Woong could only just smile at the younger, “Daehwi, letting go is different from setting each other free,” He explained, “Letting go means we are accepting that we are not for each other. But setting each other free means we are willing to wait for the right time for us to be together again,” Woong didn’t even realize a stray of teardrop that falls on his cheek, “We set each other free in order to grow, to mature and to be ready. Who knows, maybe we would still end up with each other in the future, right?”

Daehwi could only nod at his hyung and even though Woong knew that the younger wouldn’t understand a bit, he was beyond thankful that he was there to listen. And for him, it was more than enough.

“Such a liar,” Donghyun remarked once he got out his room, pulling the suitcase behind him. Donghyun was standing along the hallway, probably hearing the conversation he had with Daehwi, “Why didn’t you tell him the real reason?”

“That I broke up with Woojin because I felt like I wasn’t enough? That I woke up one day and realized I couldn’t give the love he deserves? That I gave up on his older brother because I couldn’t see myself as someone he’ll end up with? Do you want me to tell that to Daehwi, out of all people?” Woong blurted out. Donghyun wasn’t expecting that but now Woong was shaking in front of him and it wasn’t the view he was expecting to see, “Look, Donghyun. I tried my best to keep things to myself, but I just couldn’t. This isn’t because of Woojin or our relationship. This is about me and the battle I have with myself.”

Donghyun was silent. He knew how badly Woong needed that silence. All they can hear was Woong’s heavy breathing as he prevents himself from breaking down, “Woojin was satisfied with everything that I gave him but I wasn’t. He was alright with everything, as long as I was the one giving it to him. But you see, I just couldn’t stand seeing him dealing with bare minimum when he clearly deserves the whole world,” Woong clenched his fist as he hold on to his suitcase, “So I had to let him go.”

“You are letting him go?” Donghyun asked in a hurry. He looked at the door behind him, “But what was that?” He pointed out, “You said, you are setting each other free, right? What are you saying, hyung?”

“Donghyun, don’t tell me you actually believed that?” He answered and Donghyun couldn’t do anything but to gasp, “I have already accepted we weren’t meant for each other. That why I have this,” He said, pulling up an envelope from his pocket, “This is my letter.”

“For Woojin?” Donghyun asked but Woong shook his head at him and smiled, “A letter for whom?”

“For the man who will love him next,” Woong said in a whisper and somehow he found himself staring heavily at the piece of paper with the letter he wrote at the same night he broke up with Woojin.

-/

_To the man who will love him next._

_I felt like I don’t have the right to write this letter to you, but I’m still writing it anyways. You’ll probably hear about me some other time. You’ll probably ask him about his past lover and he’ll tell you about me. Or perhaps, you’ll be the one asking him about me and that’s fine. You have the right to know how he loved me and how I broke him apart. You can be mad at me if you want, I’ll take that. But so you know, I’m writing this letter, not to brag how much Woojin cherished me. But for you to know all the things you needed to avoid, for him not remember all the pain I’ve caused him before. _

_Remember that he hates drinking milk teas. It was my favourite, but he despised it. I couldn’t go by a week without buying a large sized milk tea but knowing me, I couldn’t finish it. He also hated wasting money so he had to drink all the left over every damn time. He always reminded me to buy the regular one but I was too hard-headed, and I hope you’re not. And in case you somehow have the same taste as me, please just buy the regular one._

_Remember that he loves his toy figurines more than anything else. I knew it, of course. Besides buying gifts for me on special occasions, he always save up money to buy figurines that he could add up on his collections. One time I was being too clingy and he was too busy playing video games on his phone, I broke one of his tiny Iron Man figurines on his study table. I didn’t know it cost thousands and was a limited edition figurine. He was so close to crying but once he heard me choked between my tiny sorry’s, he hugged me and told me it was okay. Treasure his figurines just how much you treasure him, trust me he will love you more._

_Remember how he always dreamt about going to Hawaii, it was probably one of his life goals. It was his parents’ birthday gift for him on his 20th year of existence. He was beyond happy that he’ll get to celebrate his birthday on his dream country. But of course, I ruined it. The same day he was about to fly to Hawaii, was the same day I begged him not to leave me. I had a family problem, which he wasn’t obviously included, but I called him while crying. He hated every time he hears me crying and it was pretty shameful of me, but I begged him to stay. He stayed, giving up his dreams just for me. Don’t ever do that. Bring him to Hawaii if you can, and make his dream come true._

_You see, I wasn’t even deserving to be at that place before. And I’m writing this letter to you, believing that you are more than deserving to be at that place. Woojin will love you more than himself. On some times, he would care for you more than he cares for himself. He would treat you his whole world and I hope you’ll treat him as the whole damn solar system in return._

_He deserves everything and you’ll learn to realize that._

_Woojin deserves everything._

_And please be that _everything.

— _w_.

-/

“How can you know who will love Woojin after you, though?” Donghyun asked him innocently as he stared at huge building in front of him. Woong stared at the same building and shrugged his shoulder, “How can we send that letter?”

“I wasn’t really gonna send this to his next lover,” Woong admitted when they entered the post office. Donghyun gave him a confused look, “Just gonna send it to a random address, anonymously. I don’t actually care if the receiver is a teenage girl, a reckless boy, a single parent or even a widower. Just wanna let this out of my chest, somehow. But if it turned out to be someone he would really love, then better.”

But it was harder than he thought, Woong realized afterwards. Now, he was stuck on the counter, not knowing what he should write on the address section of the envelope, “C’mon, lend me a hand and give me a random address instead of staring at me doing without doing anything,” Woong blurted out.

Donghyun scratched his head at first. But recovered afterwards and snatched the envelope from Woong’s grasp, “I got you, hyung. Just trust me with this one, okay?” Donghyun said, smiling widely at his hyung who clearly had no idea what was going on the younger’s mind. Woong just watched Donghyun wrote a random address in front of the envelope. And the moment the older turned around in a second, Donghyun wrote a name as well.

The name he wrote, only Donghyun knows.

-/

“Thank you for finding me a new apartment, Donghyun,” Woong thanked his friend as he pulled the staircase behind him. It took him one month before he found a new decent apartment in Seoul, “And thank you for finding me a roommate. You know how hard it gets to find one, right?” He giggled.

Donghyun just gave him a shrug and a wide smile, “No problem, hyung. You know I got you, right?” He said, laughing afterwards. Woong just gave him a confused look but shrugged his shoulders a few moments after.

Woong didn’t know the reason behind why his hands were trembling as he put the code of his new apartment. He didn’t know what gives him the anxiousness. Probably the excitement of living in a new apartment and starting a new life. Or perhaps, how he pictured his new roommate welcoming him on their shared space.

With Donghyun standing behind him, Woong slowly opened the door. He was welcomed by the spacious apartment, a simple white and black paint covering the walls, and a huge Iron Man figure standing on the living room. His chest was about to burst at the sight, “This can’t be, right?” Woong whispered. Woojin wasn’t the only man who loves Iron Man, he assured himself. There were lot of people who idolises him, and Woojin wasn’t the only one. 

Woong took a step inside, as he saw a picture fram hanging across the door. It was a painting of Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. Woong tried to calm himself, assuring it was just a pretty coincidence. But he wasn’t recovering yet from the painting when the doorbell rang, showing up a deliveryman with two large milk teas on his hand, “Delivery for Mr. Park Woojin?”

“Oh, it came early?” A deep voice was heard behind Woong. He clearly knew who was the owner of that voice that always send shivers down to his spine. The man walked past behind him, getting the milk teas from the deliveryman and paid for it.

Woong knew it. Woong knew it the moment he started getting anxious without a reason. Woong realized it from the moment Donghyun smiled at him unknowingly. Woong felt it because only Woojin could give him that feeling. That feeling of being happy and nervous at the same time. Woojin was the only one capable of doing that to him.

“A letter came in before you arrived. And I figured it was for you?” Woojin said as he put the milk teas on the dining table. A smile was plastered on his face and Woong wanted to snatched it from his face. Woojin was happy despite of him being hurt by the older and it broke his heart, “The address of this apartment was written in the front, with your name on it.”

Woojin pointed at the doorstep where the older was standing. Woong stared at it for a while, it was the same letter he wrote a month ago for the man who will love Woojin after him. He wrote the letter, thinking of someone who will take his place. But why did he find himself, picking up the same letter on the doorstep of his new apartment?

“What does the letter says?” Woojin asked him the moment he saw Woong holding onto the envelope of his letter. Woong looked up to him, his eyes were wavering, his hands were shaking and his whole body was trembling on his position. Woojin stepped closer to him, reaching for his hands to calm him down, “What did you wrote there, Woong?”

“I—“ Woong couldn’t even utter a single word. Woojin waited, he waited for him to speak up, waited for him to tell the content of the letter, “I—I wrote a letter for—“

“For the man who will love me after you?” Woojin continued for him. Woong could only look at the letter he was holding, “Do you really want someone else to take up your place?” Woojin asked him quietly. He reached for the older’s chin, bringing it up to meet Woong’s gaze, “Because I don’t like the idea, at all.”

“Woojin—“

“No, hyung. No one will take your place. I would never fuckin’ allow that,” Woojin was firm enough with his words and Woong could only cry quietly in front of him, “Remember how you said that you broke me apart, but do you also remember how you picked up my broken pieces and made me whole? Remember how you said I deserve everything, but do you also remember that you are everything that I need?” Woojin smiled sweetly, with his tears falling from his eyes.

Woong remained quiet. Silence enveloped the two of them and it was soothing and relaxing for the both of them, “You believed that someone else was deserving for that place but believe me when I say that you are the most deserving out of all people,” Woojin cleared out, “My heart was named after you, Woong. It was a place that only you could fill. A place that only you could stay.”

“Trust me when I say that no one will love me after you,” Woojin cupped his face, wiping the tears escaping from the older’s eyes, “Thank you for sending the letter to yourself, hyung.”

  
-/

What happened next, only the two of them know.

It might be the start of something new.

Or it might be an end to the thing they had before.

His letter to the man who’ll love Woojin after him was there for a reason.

And maybe it wasn’t meant to be read by someone else, after all.

No one else will love Woojin after Woong.

Because Woojin wouldn’t let someone else do that, if it wasn’t _him_.


End file.
